Getting over you
by Leila'sRose
Summary: Draco tries to get over Harry. Seventh year


Tonight I'm getting over you.

There they were, two good friends.

"I don't get it, Draco! Why are you so mad at me?" They were in an empty classroom. Yelling at each other.

"Of course you don't." He paused "You were 'again' too late." He sneered at Harry

"Does it really matter that much to you? I mean we would just go shopping together, for Christmas presents. And I had quiditch practice which I had forgotten to mention to you."

"Like you always forget!" He growled angrily.

"Draco, I'm sorry! I really am!"

"You promised me! You promised to come this time! But you didn't!" He could feel the tears sting into his eyes. But he refused to let them roll free in sight of Harry.

"I know I did!" Harry stepped to Draco and placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Please believe me?" It was more a question then a statement.

"No." He answered shortly and quietly. Harry didn't hear it and looked at Draco with a questioning look into his eyes. "No!" He slapped Harry's hand away and pushed him away. Pushing him to the door of the classroom. "Get out! Now! I don't wanna see your face ever again! Go! Piss of!" He yelled and pushed Harry out the door, and locked it really quick with a spell he was sure that Harry didn't know it. That's when he let his tears fall. Harry just didn't understand why Draco was so upset. Harry was oblivious to the thing called love.

_I wanna smash your fears  
And get drunken off your tears  
Don't you share your smile with anyone else but me_

"Why Harry, why don't you understand."

_I wanna touch your heart  
I wanna crush it in my hands  
Make you plead and cry as you give up all the lies_

Harry was at the other side of the door. Resting his forehead against it. "I'm sorry Draco. I really am." And with that Harry went up to the Gryffindor tower and got to bed. He tried to get some sleep, but he felts miserable for hurting Draco so much. He didn't even know why it did affect him so much.

_We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_

Draco didn't know how long he was crying, but it felt like an eternity. Harry didn't understand that Draco loved him. God Draco had liked him ever since they met at madam Malakins. Draco hadn't even known it was the saviour of the wizarding world and he had already fallen for him. He waited a little longer before he took of the locking charm and left the classroom. He walked through the now empty hallways. He didn't bother to stay with the other Slytherins, he walked straight to his bed. He cried some more. 'He will never know. Never know my feelings towards him.' This time his crying was harder. His heart broken. Later he had decided that he wouldn't cry anymore. After seven years of trying to get Harry, he decided to stop trying.

_Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you  
_

Harry was lying into his bed, feeling really bad. He had hurt his best friend. He wanted to make it up to Draco but he didn't know. Hell, he didn't even know his feelings towards the blond. Ron came also into the dorm.

"You okay, mate?" He asked while he was dressing himself into his pyjamas.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"You didn't really look happy when you returned." Harry looked rather annoyed.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ron."

"I know it has to do with Malfoy." He tried

"Wha… how? How did you know?"

"Harry, everyone can see that he likes you." Harry looked confused.

"Of course, he likes me. Well not at the moment, but yeah he does."

"No Harry you don't understand me."

"I don't get it?"

"He "likes" you." Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"You mean…" Ron nodded. "Then that's why he was so mad. Damn! Now I really have to make it up to him."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like him back…. You know… as in… do you want to date him?"

"I don't know yet. I have to figure that out myself."

"Maybe you should let Malfoy kiss you."

"Yeah maybe…." Harry trailed of. Thinking of a plan. "I'm going to bed. Gotta work out my plan so I can make everything okay, again."

_Stuck in a real bad dream  
And man, it feels so new to me  
Should be in your arms, but I'm begging at your feet  
_

Harry had his feelings figured out while he had been thinking the previous night.

-The next day-

Harry couldn't wait for breakfast. He walked down the stairs into the common room. He had a wide grin.

"Harry? What's wrong? Why are you smiling like an idiot?" Hermione asked.

"Oh I'm just happy. Something wrong with that?"

"No of course not…" She said.

"Should we go? Where's Ron?"

"Here!" Ron came rushing downstairs.

"I thought you were already here… Never mind it though." They went trough the portrait of the fat lady and walked down the stairs. The crossed the stairs that leaded to the dungeons and Draco was walking upstairs. When he saw the trio, he walked faster and rushed into the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with Draco, Harry?" Hermione already called Draco by his sure name instead of Ron. Ron still didn't really like Draco into the group.

"I will tell you later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." She answered smiling. They entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Harry looked over to Draco, who was doing the same. Draco blushed and looked away, trying to look angry at him. 'Had he just looked happy at me? What's wrong with him! He broke me last night!' Harry just went on with smiling at the blond. Until he saw something white in the corner of his eyes. Draco saw it too. It was Hedwig. 'Probably another love letter for potter.' Draco sighed. But he was surprised when the white owl landed in front of him. Hedwig hooted at him happily and stretched her leg out Draco. He took the small letter from her, and she flew over towards Harry. Where Harry began to pet her. Draco opened the small note and was surprised by what he had read. 'This is Harry's handwriting. But why would he send me this…' Draco looked over at Harry. Who also looked up, he felt that he was being watched. Harry just send him a thumbs-up sign and a wink, and went to talk back to his friends. Draco in the meantime was blushing, stood up and went to the first bathroom he could find to cool down his face. Little did he know that Harry had followed him.

_It's been a real hard night  
And I just hold my pillow tight  
It won't love me back, no,  
It's not you and I_

"Hi there, Draco." Harry said. Draco turned around in shock.

"What are you doing here." He tried to say angry.

"Don't try to be angry at me." Harry moved closer. "I saw you blushing at my letter. I am sorry I didn't realise it sooner."

"I did!"

"You didn't what?"

"I didn't blush at your letter."

"Ohhohoho yes you did, Draco."

"What are you even doing here? I guess I told you that I never wanted to see your face again!" Now Draco began to become angry.

"Draco, please, relax."

"No, I will not! How long did it take you!? How long 'till your stupid brain finally got the message that I…" He abruptly stopped talking.

"How long 'till what? 'Till I found out that you liked me? That you like me more than just best friends? Draco you know I am obvious to that!"

"I thought you would knew it by know. After seven years of trying to show you!"

"Seven years?"

_We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new_

"Yes seven years, Harry. Ever since that day at madam Malakins."

"Really? I didn't know that Draco. I am sorry. I truly am."

"I know that." He paused and looked down at his toes. "I'm sorry to."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"No, I mean… I knew you were oblivious about it and I still got angry at you about it. I am sorry."

"It's okay." Harry stepped closer. "I will never ever miss a date again. I promise."

"A date? What are you talking about."

"I will show you." Tears were already escaping Draco's eyes. Harry just cupped Draco's face into his hands.

_Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Tonight I'm getting over you  
Over you  
Over you_

Harry was leaning forward and kissed his tears away. Draco laughed because it tickled a bitt.

"What are you doing, Harry. It tickles."

"Oh really?" Harry grinned evilly and started to tickle Draco's sides. And later he tickled him on every other place he could find.

"Harry, Stop it!" Draco said laughing. He knew one way to stop Harry from tickling him. He just warped his arms around Harry's neck and kissed him full on the lips.

It was softly and gently at first, but the passion was growing really fast. Draco nibbled Harry's his lower lip, to ask permission. Harry let out a moan and gave Draco what he asked for. Their tongues began to battle. 'Finally' That thought came from Draco, of course. Air became an issue so they parted, which was difficult. Later Harry had Draco pushed against the wall. He kissed Draco again. Heat building up again really fast. They needed each other right now Draco gave in and Harry let his hands roam all over Draco's body as Draco did the same to Harry. Harry moaned loudly. Draco moved his hands lower to Harry's lower back, and pinched his butt. The need for breath came again and Harry took this as an opportunity to tell Draco what he had wanted since a long time.

"I love you. I didn't send you that letter for nothing you know? I needed to tell you. And it was stupid that I didn't realize my feelings for you sooner."

"It's okay, Harry." He paused and looked Harry straight into his eyes. "I love you to."

They kissed again, and later they made love, right there against the wall, since they both needed it right now.__

(Tonight I'm getting over you)  
We're not lovers  
But more than friends  
Put a flame to every single word you ever said  
No more crying  
To get me through  
I'll keep dancing till the morning with somebody new  
Tonight I'm getting over you 


End file.
